Izzy's Trident Treasure
by FashionLuver98
Summary: Stormy and Marina need help and they need Izzy to help them. What will happen when they go find Neptune's trident? This is an Episode Fic. In Jake's POV of course
1. Jake's POV

Me: Hey everyone I decided to upload another episode fic today because someone*glares at Molly Ann* wanted me to do THREE episode fics.

To SV: You get another one today instead of tomorrow.

To Molly Ann: I will ONLY do Sea horse saddle up and Izzys trident treasure. But sea horse saddle up is tomorrow's

Disclaimer: I do not own JatNP.

Skully: Sandy crackers Izzy! Your mermaid city rocks.

Marina: It sure does!

Oh look it's Marina I wonder what she wants.

Jake: Marina, Stormy.

Marina: A high tide ahoy to our pirate friends. And a special sea smile to our honorary mer-sister Izzy.

Izzy:*giggles* and to you as well. Are you here for a visit?

She's so cute when she giggles. Like bells, like the fairies.

Stormy: No. We're here on official mermaid business.

Marina: We need your help finding a treasure.

Did she just say treasure? Yay! Oh great I'm starting to sound like Hook then again I am a pirate but I won't steal it like Hook!

Cubby: Then you've come to the right place we're great at finding stuff.

Jake: What are you looking for?

Marina: Neptune's Golden Trident.

I didn't hear the rest of what Stormy said because I was staring at Izzy when I looked out of the corner of my eyes and saw her flip her hair.

Marina: ...Hidden long ago to keep it safe from thieving pirates. But the mer-map was lost at sea.

Stormy: Until today, I found it while I was surfing.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw cubby staring at Stormy. Looks like I'm not the only one in love. All I heard was "Middle of giant lake" because Marina spoke clearly in that.

Stormy: We can't seem to find the lake or mountain anywhere.

Cubby: An underwater mountain? That's called Mount Mer-suvias.

Cubby got out his map and told us that the lake dried up a long time ago.

Marina: Ah fish sticks! Only a mermaid can touch Neptune's Trident. And we can't swim in desert sand.

Stormy: Now we'll never get the trident.

I immediately thought, Izzy could do it. If anyone who isn't a mermaid can get it, it's her.

Jake:Sounds like you need a mermaid with legs.

It looks like Izzy caught up to what I was saying.

Izzy: And you've got one! Honorary mermaid reporting for duty.

Stormy: Izzy,You can walk through the desert sand.

Thanks stormy but we already got it.

Marina: and as an honorary mermaid who's true of heart she can hold the trident!

Both mermaids: Mount mer-suvias here we come!

Marina: Thanks for joining us on our quest Izzy. We'll lead you as far as the the desert and then you and your mates can take from there.

Izzy: No worries Marina we love to help.

Izzy: Let's go find Neptune's trident!

Later:

Skully: Look alive me hearties Sandbar Straits dead ahead!

Jake: I don't like the looks of that. Can we go around it?

Cubby: I wish we could but the map says...

Yeah I'll just tune him out until he's done... Ok he's done.

Jake: Keep your weather eyes open crew. One wrong move and Bucky could get stuck.

Marina: Don't worry Jake. Stormy and I will help guide you through.

Jake: That's Marina! Steady as she goes, yo Ho way to go!

Skully: Sneaky snook alert Old feather hat is on our tail.

Izzy:*Gasps* I bet he wants to get his hooks on Neptune's Trident!

Jake: Captain Hook these sandbars are way to dangerous. Your ship could get stuck turn back!

I turned around to them staring at me.

Jake: What?

Cubby: That could have been our chance to get him off our backs.

Izzy: Look there's a river!

Jake: Bucky could never make it up the river.

Cubby: So now what?

Later:

Stormy: You're right Jake, Bucky never would have never made it up the river.

Jake: No worries stormy. A good pirate has s boat for every kind of water.

Skully: Here comes hook!

Hook: Out of me way river rats!

Jeez He's so mean to us.

Jake: Hang in there crew!

Hook: Faster Smee Faster! Why are we going backwards?

Jake: Our paddles aren't strong enough to row up the strong current of this quickly flowing stream.

Yeah it's mine and Izzy's turn to row the Dinghy this week. But Cubbys helping with this current.

Cubby: if only we were mermaids. Their tails are much stronger then our paddles.

Jake: Marina,Stormy, can you help our boat go up the flowing stream?

Marina: Sure thing Jake.

Later:

Izzy: Shiver me sand dunes. I can't believe this dry sandy desert used to be a lake.

Jake: That water fall must have once filled it.

Cubby: and that mountain must be...

Marina: Mount Mer-Suvias Ths last known resting place of Neptune's trident!

Thank you Marina for not only stating the obvious but cutting off Cubby.

Stormy: We can't go any further. It's up to you now Izzy.

Marina: Remember you are an honorary mermaid so only you can hold the trident.

I could of sworn under Marinas breath she mumbled "Sorry boys"

Izzy: I won't let you down.

That's my izzy! Again still not mine!

Later:

Izzy: Time to put my best foot forward. I don't want to disappoint my mermaid friends.

Izzy: Shiver me timbers. It's Neptune's trident!

Skully: I guess we beat old feather hat to the treasure once again.

Please don't talk about him Skully,Izzy looks like she's still mad at him.

Jake: I wonder what happened to Captain Hook.

Oops sorry Izz. We heard Hook and Mr Smee crash!

Jake: Captain Hook are you alright?

Hook: Oh treasure.

Smee: Yep he's fine.

Izzy: Don't be silly Captain Hook only a mermaid can hold the trident. And you're not a mermaid.

Haha good one Izz!

Hook: Neither are you!

Hey don't talk to her like that hook!

Izzy: I'm an Honorary mermaid.

Hook: I suppose you could call me Honorary mermaid treasure taker.

That's the best he's got?!

I was in so much shock the next thing I knew hook accidentally threw the trident over the mountain.

Skully: Looks like an emergency to me.

Hey I was gonna say that!

Izzy: Pixie dust away!

She got it! And she restored the water!

Later:

Izzy: As honorary mermaid I present to you...

Skully: Da da da!

Izzy: Neptune's trident.

Marina: To one mermaid to another...

Both mermaids: Thanks!

Izzy: Anytime glad we could help.

Later:

Jake: What is it?

Izzy: It's a note,from Marina and Stormy. It says "For our Honorary mermaid Izzy we give you Izzy's trident!"

Wow nice one Marina and Stormy.

Skully: Crackers it works.

We all just laughed at him.

Me: Ok this took longer than I expected again! Do you guys think I'm pushing myself too much or am I pushing too little or am I just at the right amount of working hard? Anyway I'll see you tomorrow!


	2. Izzy's POV

Me: Hey everyone i wanted to do Izzy's Pov of this episode so here you go. So i hope ya'll enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own JatNP.

Skully: Sandy crackers Izzy! Your mermaid city rocks.

Marina: It sure does!

Oh look it's Marina I wonder what she wants.

Jake: Marina, Stormy.

Marina: A high tide ahoy to our pirate friends. And a special sea smile to our honorary mer-sister Izzy.

Izzy:*giggles* and to you as well. Are you here for a visit?

Its nice to see them sometimes, except the times when Marina flirts with MY JAKEY.

Stormy: No. We're here on official mermaid business.

Marina: We need your help finding a treasure

Cubby: Then you've come to the right place we're great at finding stuff.

Jake: What are you looking for?

Marina: Neptune's Golden Trident.

I have heard of that. Its supposed to be restricted to only mermaids being able to hold it.

Marina: ...Hidden long ago to keep it safe from thieving pirates. But the mer-map was lost at sea.

Stormy: Until today, I found it while I was surfing.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw cubby staring at Stormy. Looks like Cubby's in love.

Stormy: We can't seem to find the lake or mountain anywhere.

Cubby: An underwater mountain? That's called Mount Mer-suvias.

Cubby got out his map and told us that the lake dried up a long time ago.

Marina: Ah fish sticks! Only a mermaid can touch Neptune's Trident. And we can't swim in desert sand.

Stormy: Now we'll never get the trident.

I immediately thought, I could do it. If anyone who isn't a mermaid can get it, it's me. Am i being to egotistical?

Jake:Sounds like you need a mermaid with legs.

Izzy: And you've got one! Honorary mermaid reporting for duty.

Stormy: Izzy,You can walk through the desert sand.

Thanks stormy but we already got it.

Marina: and as an honorary mermaid who's true of heart she can hold the trident!

Both mermaids: Mount mer-suvias here we come!

Marina: Thanks for joining us on our quest Izzy. We'll lead you as far as the the desert and then you and your mates can take from there.

Izzy: No worries Marina we love to help.

Izzy: Let's go find Neptune's trident!

Later:

Skully: Look alive me hearties Sandbar Straits dead ahead!

Jake: I don't like the looks of that. Can we go around it?

Cubby: I wish we could but the map says...

Cubby's rambling, and Jake is rolling his eyes at Cubby?

Jake: Keep your weather eyes open crew. One wrong move and Bucky could get stuck.

Marina: Don't worry Jake. Stormy and I will help guide you through.

Jake: Thanks Marina! Steady as she goes, yo Ho way to go!

Skully: Sneaky snook alert Old feather hat is on our tail.

Izzy:*Gasps* I bet he wants to get his hooks on Neptune's Trident!

Jake: Captain Hook these sandbars are way to dangerous. Your ship could get stuck turn back!

Jake: What?

Cubby: That could have been our chance to get him off our backs.

Izzy: Look there's a river!

Jake: Bucky could never make it up the river.

Cubby: So now what?

Later:

Stormy: You're right Jake, Bucky never would have never made it up the river.

Jake: No worries stormy. A good pirate has a boat for every kind of water.

Skully: Here comes hook!

Hook: Out of me way river rats!

Jeez He's so mean to us.

Jake: Hang in there crew!

Hook: Faster Smee Faster! Why are we going backwards?

Jake: Our paddles aren't strong enough to row up the strong current of this quickly flowing stream.

Yeah it's mine and Jake's turn to row the Dinghy this week. But Cubbys helping with this current.

Cubby: if only we were mermaids. Their tails are much stronger then our paddles.

Jake: Marina,Stormy, can you help our boat go up the flowing stream?

Marina: Sure thing Jake.

SHUT UP MARINA!

Later:

Izzy: Shiver me sand dunes. I can't believe this dry sandy desert used to be a lake.

Im speechless.

Jake: That water fall must have once filled it.

Cubby: and that mountain must be...

Marina: Mount Mer-Suvias Ths last known resting place of Neptune's trident!

Thank you Marina for not only stating the obvious but cutting off Cubby.

Stormy: We can't go any further. It's up to you now Izzy.

Marina: Remember you are an honorary mermaid so only you can hold the trident.

I could of sworn under Marinas breath she mumbled "Sorry boys"

Izzy: I won't let you down.

And i always keep my promises.

Later:

Izzy: Time to put my best foot forward. I don't want to disappoint my mermaid friends.

Izzy: Shiver me timbers. It's Neptune's trident!

Skully: I guess we beat old feather hat to the treasure once again.

Please don't talk about him Skully.

Jake: I wonder what happened to Captain Hook.

Jake! Then We heard Hook and Mr Smee crash!

Jake: Captain Hook are you alright?

Hook: Oh treasure.

Smee: Yep he's fine.

Hahahahaha

Izzy: Don't be silly Captain Hook only a mermaid can hold the trident. And you're not a mermaid.

Oh burn!

Hook: Neither are you!

Hey!

Izzy: I'm an Honorary mermaid.

Hook: I suppose you could call me Honorary mermaid treasure taker.

That's the best he's got?!

I was in so much shock the next thing I knew hook accidentally threw the trident over the mountain.

Skully: Looks like an emergency to me.

I'm on it!

Izzy: Pixie dust away!

I got it! And I restored the water!

Later:

Izzy: As honorary mermaid I present to you...

Skully: Da da da!

Izzy: Neptune's trident.

Marina: To one mermaid to another...

Both mermaids: Thanks!

Izzy: Anytime glad we could help.

Later:

Jake: What is it?

Izzy: It's a note,from Marina and Stormy. It says "For our Honorary mermaid Izzy we give you Izzy's trident!"

Wow nice one Marina and Stormy.

Skully: Crackers it works.

We all just laughed at him.

Me: Ok i hope ya'll enjoyed and I'll see you all MAYBE tomorrow.


	3. Cubby's POV

Me: Hey guys! I have amazing news at the end of this Cubby's POV I'm going to start because I'm really excited.

Disclaimer: I do not own JatNP. But i wish i did. If i did Jizzy would be together forever.

Skully: Sandy crackers Izzy! Your mermaid city rocks.

Marina: It sure does!

Stormy! Hi how you doin?!

Jake: Marina, Stormy.

Marina: A high tide ahoy to our pirate friends. And a special sea smile to our honorary mer-sister Izzy.

Izzy:*giggles* and to you as well. Are you here for a visit?

I can only guess what Jake is thinking. He thinks Izzy's laugh sounds like bells.

Stormy: No. We're here on official mermaid business.

Marina: We need your help finding a treasure.

Cubby: Then you've come to the right place we're great at finding stuff.

Jake: What are you looking for?

Marina: Neptune's Golden Trident.

'Sigh' Stormy is so cute, out of the corner of my eyes i saw Jake staring at Izzy, lovesick. Hahaha he looks ridiculous(me: You're one to talk)

Marina: ...Hidden long ago to keep it safe from thieving pirates. But the mer-map was lost at sea.

Stormy: Until today, I found it while I was surfing.

All I heard was "Middle of giant lake" because Marina spoke clearly in that.

Stormy: We can't seem to find the lake or mountain anywhere.

Cubby: An underwater mountain? That's called Mount Mer-suvias.

Marina: Ah fish sticks! Only a mermaid can touch Neptune's Trident. And we can't swim in desert sand.

Stormy: Now we'll never get the trident.

Izzy could get it!

Jake:Sounds like you need a mermaid with legs.

It looks like Izzy caught up to what Jake was saying.

Izzy: And you've got one! Honorary mermaid reporting for duty.

Stormy: Izzy,You can walk through the desert sand.

Marina: and as an honorary mermaid who's true of heart she can hold the trident!

Both mermaids: Mount mer-suvias here we come!

Marina: Thanks for joining us on our quest Izzy. We'll lead you as far as the the desert and then you and your mates can take from there.

Izzy: No worries Marina we love to help.

Izzy: Let's go find Neptune's trident!

Later:

Skully: Look alive me hearties Sandbar Straits dead ahead!

Jake: I don't like the looks of that. Can we go around it?

Cubby: I wish we could but the map says...

Hey wait a minute is Jake ignoring me?!(Me: Phfthahahahaha)

Jake: Keep your weather eyes open crew. One wrong move and Bucky could get stuck.

Marina: Don't worry Jake. Stormy and I will help guide you through.

Jake: Thanks Marina! Steady as she goes, yo Ho way to go!

Jake please don't fall for Marina, it would break Izzy's heart.

Skully: Sneaky snook alert Old feather hat is on our tail.

Izzy:*Gasps* I bet he wants to get his hooks on Neptune's Trident!

Jake: Captain Hook these sandbars are way to dangerous. Your ship could get stuck turn back!

Dude what the heck?!

Jake: What?

Cubby: That could have been our chance to get him off our backs.

Izzy: Look there's a river!

Jake: Bucky could never make it up the river.

Cubby: So now what?

Later:

Stormy: You're right Jake, Bucky never would have never made it up the river.

Jake: No worries stormy. A good pirate has s boat for every kind of water.

Skully: Here comes hook!

Hook: Out of me way river rats!

Jeez He's so mean to us.

Jake: Hang in there crew!

Hook: Faster Smee Faster! Why are we going backwards?

Jake: Our paddles aren't strong enough to row up the strong current of this quickly flowing stream.

Yeah it's Jake and Izzy's turn to row the Dinghy this week. But I'm helping with this current.

Cubby: if only we were mermaids. Their tails are much stronger then our paddles.

Jake: Marina,Stormy, can you help our boat go up the flowing stream?

Marina: Sure thing Jake.

Marina just back off while you still can. Because i can see a fuming Izzy.

Later:

Izzy: Shiver me sand dunes. I can't believe this dry sandy desert used to be a lake.

Jake: That water fall must have once filled it.

Cubby: and that mountain must be...

Marina: Mount Mer-Suvias Ths last known resting place of Neptune's trident!

Hey, i was gonna say that!

Stormy: We can't go any further. It's up to you now Izzy.

Marina: Remember you are an honorary mermaid so only you can hold the trident.

I could of sworn under Marinas breath she mumbled "Sorry boys"

Izzy: I won't let you down.

Later:

Izzy: Time to put my best foot forward. I don't want to disappoint my mermaid friends.

Izzy: Shiver me timbers. It's Neptune's trident!

Skully: I guess we beat old feather hat to the treasure once again.

Please don't talk about him Skully,Izzy looks like she's still mad at him.

Jake: I wonder what happened to Captain Hook.

Jake! You're an idiot!. Then We heard Hook and Mr Smee crash!

Jake: Captain Hook are you alright?

Hook: Oh treasure.

Smee: Yep he's fine.

Hahaha.

Izzy: Don't be silly Captain Hook only a mermaid can hold the trident. And you're not a mermaid.

Haha good one Izzy!

Hook: Neither are you!

Oh no, Jake looks furious. He's probably thinking "How dare you say that to my Izzy!" Little did i know he wasn't thinking that.

Izzy: I'm an Honorary mermaid.

Hook: I suppose you could call me Honorary mermaid treasure taker.

That's the best he's got?

Skully: Looks like an emergency to me.

Hey we were gonna say that!

Izzy: Pixie dust away!

She got it! And she restored the water!

Later:

Izzy: As honorary mermaid I present to you...

Skully: Da da da!

Izzy: Neptune's trident.

Marina: To one mermaid to another...

Both mermaids: Thanks!

Stormy I'll see you later my love!

Izzy: Anytime glad we could help.

Later:

Jake: What is it?

Izzy: It's a note,from Marina and Stormy. It says "For our Honorary mermaid Izzy we give you Izzy's trident!"

Wow nice one Marina and Stormy.

Skully: Crackers it works.

We all just laughed at him.

Me: Ok so i just saw the new episodes of JatNP! Premiering tomorrow I'm uploading BRAND NEW EPISODE FICS! So stay tuned for new episode pov fics. I can't wait to do it.


End file.
